


The Journey to Health

by PattRose



Series: The Journey Series [6]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milt Whomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is sick and the other one needs to take care of him.  How will this work?  Will anyone notice they are both gone from work? And what happens if it’s something more serious than the flu.  (Milt owwies ahead.)  </p><p>(I haven't seen the latest episodes, so they might ruin my little world I have going here.  We'll see.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey to Health

The Journey to Health  
By PattRose  
Summary: Someone is sick and the other one needs to take care of him. How will this work? Will anyone notice they are both gone from work? And what happens if it’s something more serious than the flu. (Milt owwies ahead.) 

 

Milt had his face in the toilet bowl and was never so glad that Russ kept his toilet clean. Milt had been puking for the last hour. Russ knelt down beside him with a cool compress and put it on Milt’s forehead.

“Do you have to call in to work and tell them you’re sick?” Russ asked, knowing he was going to have to do it for him. 

“Oh God…” And the puking got even worse. Once Milt was done with that round, he asked, “Can you stay home with me today?”

“Sure, I have all kinds of sick leave. I’ll tell them I’m sick,” Russ answered. 

“Could you also call my office and when they answer, tell them I won’t be in today and maybe tomorrow?”

“Do I have to ask for someone special?” Russ asked, knowing there would be some catch to it. 

“The first number on my cell phone is my office and the FBI answers. Just tell whomever answers that I’m sick. If they want more than that, bring it in here and let them hear me throwing up,” Milt looked so exhausted. 

Russ kissed the top of Milt’s head and walked into the kitchen and got Milt’s phone. He pressed the first number and sure enough, someone answered saying, “FBI, how may I direct your call?”

“I’m calling for Special Agent Milton Chamberlain who is stationed in Battle Creek…” that was all he got out before the woman cut him off. 

“One moment…”

A grumpy voice, putting Russ in the nice category answered and said, “What is the problem, Chamberlain and this better be good.”

“Sir, I’m Detective Russell Agnew and I was asked to call you and tell you that Agent Chamberlain won’t be in the office for at least two days.”

“Let me talk to that idiot…”

Russ walked into the bathroom and handed the phone to Milt and Milt started throwing up again. Very loudly. Russ grabbed the phone and said, “He’s a little busy throwing up right now. Would you like to wait until he stops?”

The voice was rude, but yet, seemed to understand. “No, I understand he’s sick, just tell him not to make a habit of it. It would be different if he was in the hospital with a bullet wound or something but leave it to him to have a stomach virus. I hope you’re ready for a very whiny Special Agent. He’s a baby and don’t give him any attention or it’ll be worse, for you, I mean.”

Suddenly, Russ knew why Milt didn’t talk about his background much. If this was his superior, what chance did Milt have? Russ picked up his phone and called Holly. 

“Hello?” She wasn’t at work yet, so she wondered why he was calling her.

“Holly, I’m sicker than a dog, could you tell Commander Guziewicz? I’m going to take two days off and see if I can’t shake it.”

“Do you need anything or will Milt get it for you?”

“Actually, Milt’s really sick, so I’m going to take care of him for a couple of days. Some stomach virus and I had better not catch it.”

“There’s the Russell that we all know and love. Take good care of him and I’ll tell the Commander as soon as I get in there.”

“Thank you, Holly. If you need me, you can call, but I need everyone to think I’m sick, sick, sick.”

“Don’t worry, Russ. They’ll believe me.” She hung up and got ready to go to the office. 

He walked into the bathroom and Milt was lying on the floor shaking. “Shit… Milt, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m dying.” Milt didn’t even raise his head as he answered. 

“Come on, I’m taking you to the ER. And for practical reasons, you’re having chest pains along with the vomiting. That way we’ll get right in,” Russ said. 

“Russ, that’s cheating. I don’t want to get seen that way. Besides they would run tons of tests on me and I don’t want that.”

“Tough shit, buddy. I’m the boss today. You’re having chest pains and vomiting. Let’s take a bucket for you in the SUV.”

“Can I at least get dressed?” Milt whined. 

“No, you’ve got sweats on, that’s good enough. Now, let’s get up and get you in the car.”

It took about twenty minutes to get Milt into the SUV and settled in. Russ was now officially worried. On top of everything else, Milt seemed to have a fever. In fact, he was burning up.

On the way to the hospital, Russ ran the siren and lights and got there in about ten minutes. In that ten minutes, poor Milt puked up what was left in his stomach and then had dry heaves.

When he parked in the entrance, he said, “Milt, I have to get a wheelchair, I’ll be right back.”

Russ could hear him dry heaving the entire way into the hospital. Russ told the nurse that he was vomiting, dry heaves, fever and minor chest pains. They went out for him immediately with a gurney. When they wheeled him in he started to have a seizure. Russ was freaking out, by this time. The other stuff, Russ could handle, but seizures, no way.

They rushed him back and asked Russ to fill out the forms. _As if I know anything about his insurance._ “I don’t know anything about his insurance.”

The nurse looked at Russ like he was an idiot and said, “Just fill out what you can. We’ll take care of him.”

Russ sat down in the waiting room and noticed it was empty. He wouldn’t have had to say anything about chest pains after all. Oh well, too late for that. Russ realized he knew very little about Milt. He didn’t know if he had parents, he didn’t know if he had siblings or any type of family at all. Russ suddenly felt like they might have missed a step in their relationship. I mean, even Milt knew about Russ’s mom. But Milt was like a closed book. 

Milt’s phone went off and Russ answered it. The grouchy voice from earlier answered and said, “He’s in the hospital now?”

“Yes, sir. I brought him here and he’s having seizures now. It’s not the flu.”

“Maybe someone poisoned him. I could see that happening. People don’t really like him that much. Tell me the truth, would you care if he wasn’t a co-worker?”

Russ was angry. This man didn’t even know Milt. Or maybe Russ didn’t. “Sir, I call him a friend, so yes, I would care.”

“You’re a fool to trust him. He looks all gentle and kind, but he’s an asshole. Just give him time, he’ll show his true colors.”

“Sir, is this personal? Because that would make you at the top of the list of suspects for poisoning him,” Russ grumbled into the phone. He handed the chart back to the receptionist and walked over and sat down. 

“I’ve been here the entire time. It wasn’t me. But it’s probably someone he’s wronged since he’s been there.”

“Are we talking about Milton Chamberlain?” Russ asked sounding confused. 

“Don’t let your guard down. He’s a devil in disguise.” The voice hung up and Russ was glad. He didn’t like hearing this crap about Milt. 

Russ walked up to the desk and said, “Do we know anything yet?”

“I know a lot of things, could you be more specific?” she asked. 

“Is there any news on Special Agent Milton Chamberlain?” Russ asked, very sarcastically. 

“We didn’t realize he was an agent. For the FBI?” she asked. 

“Yes, for the FBI. Could you check and let me know how he’s doing?”

“Sit down and wait and I’ll have the doctor come for you as soon as possible.”

Russ wondered how that voice on the line had known that Milt was in the hospital. Were there people watching Milt? Russ shook his head when he realized how paranoid that made him sound. 

About twenty minutes later a doctor came out and said, “Are you here about Milton Chamberlain?”

“Yes, Doctor, I am. What’s going on?” 

“I just got his paperwork and you’re on the list so I can tell you what’s wrong with him. Someone poisoned him. We had to move him to ICU and he’ll stay there for the next few days. We don’t know what it is yet but we’re giving him treatment, but it’s going to take time. Did you want to see him? He’s awake and asking for someone named Russ. I guess that’s you, am I right?”

“Yes, that’s me? I’d like to see him right away and then I need a copy of the report saying what type of poison it was and we’ll keep an around the clock watch on him. I’ll be up here most of the time.”

“Go see him. I will see that you get the report as soon as we know something.”

“Where is he? I mean, what floor and what room?”

“He’s on third floor, 318. I’m going to go and find out what I can and get the report to you. Take it easy with him, he’s not doing that well.”

“What do you mean by that? He’s not going to die, is he?”

“We don’t know that yet. Until we know what the poison is, it’s up in the air. We’ll see. Go sit with him and call your police station and report it.” The doctor patted Russ on the shoulder and Russ didn’t like that. Milt had to be okay. He just had to be okay. 

Russ got into the elevator and called the station and asked for Kim. He was too fucking tired to call her Commander. The elevator stopped, making Russ’s day even better. 

“Yes, Russ, what’s going on?”

“Milt was poisoned, but I have a feeling it was meant for me.”

“Why would you think that, Russ?”

“We were at my house drinking and actually I didn’t feel like drinking last night so I passed, but he drank a lot of Bailey’s Irish Cream. It would be easy to put something in one of the bottles. So we need to find out who tried to kill me and ended up almost killing him instead.”

“Back up…Almost killing him?”

“Yes, he’s in ICU and they can’t tell me he’s going to make it for sure.”

“Oh my God. We need to get an officer assigned to him right away. Which shift do you want to take?”

“Kim, there is something I need to tell you.” 

“Oh alright, take all of the shifts, but someone from our department is going to be up there to watch over you.”

“You already know about us, right?” Russ asked. 

“I’ve known for a couple of weeks. It doesn’t matter to me, Russ, so don’t worry about it. Is there anything I can do to help you?” she asked. 

“Could you stop at my house and get my badge and gun. I didn’t take it when I drove Milt to the hospital. He was so fucking sick. When they brought him through he was having seizures. So my mind has been somewhere else all morning. The only reason I moved the FBI SUV is because they made me. I’m telling you, I’m not thinking right.”

“Calm down Russ and remember that if you can’t protect him, he dies and probably you along with him. So get your act together.”

“Will do, ma’am. I could use a change of clothing, too. I’m in my sweats.”

“I’ll be up in an hour. You sit with him for now and I’ll be sending Fontanelle up shortly. What room?”

“318. Thank you for everything.”

“Bye, Russ.”

Russ got off the phone and the elevator at the same time. He saw a bunch of nurses in 318 with alarms going off. Russ started to run for the room and one of the nurses stopped him. 

“Don’t get in the doctor’s way. He’s just getting through a bad seizure. Wait out here with me and I’ll tell you when it’s safe to go in.”

“He’s probably scared. I should be in there. I could hold his hand.”

The nurse smiled at him and said, “You’ll hold it soon enough. Here comes the doctor, let’s let him get out and you can go in.”

The same doctor Russ had talked to downstairs was there with him this time. Russ looked confused. _How did he beat me up here?_

“Detective Agnew, I came flying up the stairs when I heard he was seizing again. They aren’t as bad as the first ones, so that’s a good sign. Go sit with him and try to let him rest. Seizures take everything out of you.”

“Tell me about it,” Russ answered, very seriously. 

Russ walked into the room and Milt was so pale that it scared Russ even more. Russ went over to the head of the bed and kissed the top of Milt’s head very tenderly. Milt opened his eyes and smiled, weakly. 

“I was looking for you,” Milt whispered. 

“I’ve been here. I couldn’t get in until now.”

“Just in case, Russ, I love you.”

Russ smiled with tears in his eyes and said, “I love you, too.”

“Pull up a chair and watch me sleep, okay?” 

Russ smiled again and said, “There is nowhere else I’d rather be.”

*

By the time Commander Guziewicz got up to the hospital, she had a bag for Russ, so he wouldn’t need anything for days. She handed it to him and said, “Go get cleaned up, I’ll stay here with him.”

Russ ran to the restroom and changed, washed up and shaved. He wanted to look good for Milt when he woke up again. Russ had to admit he felt 100% better with his shield and gun on him. Now, he could relax a little bit. 

When he came out, Kim was out in the hallway and Russ knew that meant another seizure. “How is he doing?” Russ asked, stupidly. 

Kim hugged him close and said, “They said he’s having way too many seizures. They’re running some new tests.”

“Jesus, I’m so fucking scared…”

The doctor came out and said, “We had to give him something to knock him out. I’m sorry, but you won’t be able to talk with him for the next two days. We need to get these seizures under control.”

“I understand. I can still talk to him, right?” Russ asked, hopefully. 

“Yes, I’m a true believer in patients hearing things when they are under. So talk away. I’ll be checking on him in a few minutes. And if we can stop the seizures, then we’ll stop giving him the drug accordingly. Now, go and sit by your friend.”

“Thank you, Doctor Miller. You’ve been great. This is Commander Kim Guziewicz.”

Kim and the doctor shook hands and she said, “You do your job and we’ll do ours. He’ll be fine.”

“I like how you think.”

He walked off and both of them walked into the room. Milt looked so peaceful and relaxed for a change. Russ walked over and kissed his forehead. Kim did the same. 

“He’s going to be fine, Russ, but we’re checking your house out right now for clues as to who did this.”

“Did you warn everyone, so they won’t be so shocked?” Russ asked. 

“I think everyone knows, Russ. Stop worrying about something so trivial and worry about Milt instead.”

*

Six hours later: 

Meredith came walking into the room and said, “Hello, Agnew.”

“Did you find something?”

“Yes, we did and we shared it with the doctor and he’s working on the antidote right now. I just wanted you to know that it was in the Bailey’s. Was that new?”

“Yes, it was new. We opened it last night.”

“Well, the doctor said he thinks that you’re looking at about five days of recovery for Milt and I want you to know that I appreciate you taking such good care of him. A lot of us really like him no matter what you think of him.”

“I’m in love with him, Meredith.”

“I knew it. I should have made bets. Damn it, you screw me over even when you’re not trying to. Take good care of him.”

Russ got on her level and hugged her hard and kissed her cheek. “That’s from Milt. He would give you that if he was awake.”

She patted his hand and walked out of the room. Doctor Miller walked in and said, “I have the new drug for him. He’s going to feel better within a few hours. But we’ll still be keeping him in ICU until we see he’s back to normal.”

Russ hugged the doctor and said, “Thank you so much for taking good care of him. If it wasn’t for all of you, he’d be dead right now.”

“He almost did die, Detective. So make sure and find out who did this.”

“Oh, I won’t stop until we do, sir.”

Fontanelle walked in at that moment and said, “There are three other confirmed cases of this and they all bought Bailey’s Irish Cream the day before. So it wasn’t meant for you, it was just some sick individual. But you can rest easier now.”

Doctor Miller said, “I better go and make up some of the antidote for the other patients. Take care of your partner, Detective.”

“You know I will, sir.”

The doctor walked out of the room. 

“This was some sick fucks idea of fun?” Russ asked. 

“That’s what it looks like, but we’re still watching. Take care of Milt and tell him we all send our best. We’ll come up tonight and see him if that’s all right.”

“Sure, but you have to go in one at a time. ICU is pretty strict about their visiting rules.”

“Talk to you later, Russ. Be happy that things are getting better.”

“I am. I’ll be happier when he wakes up.”

Fontanelle laughed all the way out of the room. _Oh Russ has it bad._

Russ sat down in the chair next to Milt’s bed and called Milt’s boss. 

“Can I help you Detective Agnew?”

“I just thought I’d let you know that he was poisoned and almost died. They figured it out at the last moment and saved his life. So he made it. Isn’t that good news?”

“Oh that’s great…” the voice said sarcastically and then hung up. 

Russ looked over at Milt and saw he was awake. 

“Hey, how do you feel?” Russ asked. 

“Like I got run over by a steam roller.”

Russ laughed and knew that things were going to be fine. He was back. Russ leaned in and kissed him on the lips this time and said, “I love you.”

“I’m so glad. I love you back.”

Both men knew there were going to be days and days of getting his health back to normal, but they were both ready for that step. 

TBC


End file.
